


Unfair

by sinoshi



Series: Sinoshi's #SeungchanBahagia2020 entries [4]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, Fluff, M/M, This story has no plot, absolutely no angst no conflict no nothing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoshi/pseuds/sinoshi
Summary: Pacar Byungchan adalah seorang Resident Assistant asrama yang tampan.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: Sinoshi's #SeungchanBahagia2020 entries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> #seungchanbahagia2020 april #entry? idk how this fits the theme but i just thought it was cute and i'm lowkey spread Very Thin this month, so you're gonna have to deal with this... unbeta'd fic... written at 3am... that makes no sense cuz i never had an RA boyfriend (but I Did have a crush on one, once). ok. publish fic

_ Perks of having a hot RA boyfriend: _

  * _You see each other everyday—it’s basically like living together (minus all the drama)!_



—

Begini Byungchan pertama bertemu dengan Seungwoo—sebagai seorang  _ beady-eyed freshman _ yang menyeret kopernya ke lobi asrama kampusnya, tempat dia akan tinggal selama setahun ke depan. Di depan pintu, ia disambut oleh orang-orang berpakaian merah terang dengan lanyard di leher mereka. RA, atau  _ Resident Assistant. _ Saat itu, Byungchan masih menganggap mereka keren. Semakin lama, dia paham kalau RA itu cuma  _ glorified security and babysitters _ buat anak-anak tahun pertama aja.

Seungwoo, dengan kaus polo merahnya, menyapa Byungchan dengan senyuman terang, padahal ini pukul 9 malam.

_ “Hello!” _ Sapanya.  _ “Welcome to House 2!” _

Seungwoo pun mengajaknya ke  _ security office _ untuk menandatangani beberapa berkas—pertama, surat pernyataan akan mematuhi semua peraturan asrama (bayar uang sewa tepat waktu, mematuhi jam malam, mematuhi piket bersih-bersih, dan lain-lain); dan yang kedua surat pernyataan setuju memotong uang deposit kalau terjadi kerusakan pada kamarnya di saat dia pindah keluar dari asrama nanti. Seungwoo menjelaskan semua yang tertulis di berkas-berkas itu pelan-pelan, satu-satu agar Byungchan paham, dan yang Byungchan bisa pikirkan hanyalah:  _ wow, he’s hot. _

Setelah menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu, orang dibalik meja kantor sekuriti (yang kelihatan bukan seperti sekuriti, jadi Byungchan nggak yakin dia siapa) memberikan kunci kamarnya. R112.

“Oh! R112! Satu lantai dan satu gedung sama aku! Aku di R124!” Ucap Seungwoo bersemangat, tersenyum lebar seperti, dan Byungchan ulangi lagi, ini bukan jam 9 malam. Jantung Byungchan seperti berhenti selama 2 detik, sebelum dia sadar kalau Seungwoo adalah RA dan sudah pasti tersenyum seperti ini ke semua  _ freshman _ yang datang.

Itu semua hanya awalnya.

—

  * _Everyone knows you (and they’re all jealous)!_



—

Begini Byungchan dan Seungwoo mulai resmi menjadi pasangan: suatu malam, Seungwoo mengetuk kamar Byungchan dan mengajaknya menonton film di kamarnya bersama beberapa teman lain. Di situ ada Wooseok (kamar R127), Sooil  _ (partner  _ RA Seungwoo, R111, tepat di sebelah kamar Byungchan), dan Sejin (R303, tapi Wooseok dan Byungchan sering melihatnya berangkat dan pulang kampus di waktu yang sama, jadi mereka bertiga berteman dekat). Satu-satunya yang Byungchan tidak kenal begitu dekat adalah Sooil, walaupun Sooil juga RA lantainya dan kamarnya tepat di sebelahnya. Ada alasan untuk itu—karena Byungchan selalu mencari Seungwoo setiap dia ada masalah atau pertanyaan (motifnya: mencari perhatian Seungwoo dan mendekatinya).

Di pertengahan film, Sooil terpaksa keluar karena ada masalah di dapur (Hanse, Hwanhee, dan Dongyeol hampir meledakkan  _ microwave), _ lalu Wooseok dan Sejin ikut keluar karena filmnya membosankan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, cara Seungwoo menembak sangat,  _ sangat  _ tidak spesial. Di tengah-tengah film (dan suara teriakan Hwanhee dan Dongyeol dan Hanse, juga suara Sooil yang samar-samar terdengar), Seungwoo memegang tangan Byungchan pelan-pelan, lalu bertanya,

“Kamu mau jadi pacar aku nggak?”

_ Of course he says yes. _ Seungwoo itu baik (dan bukan hanya karena dia RA Byungchan), dan tampan. Pintar? Mungkin. Yang penting dia pekerja keras, kan? Nggak ada manusia sempurna di dunia ini. Dan karena  _ House 2 _ memiliki kuping dan mata di setiap sudutnya, keesokan paginya gosip kalau Byungchan dan Seungwoo jadian menyebar ke seluruh R1.

_ “Seungwoo, huh?” _ Hanse menyapa Byungchan di dapur pagi itu dengan satu alis dinaikkan. Byungchan mengabaikannya, dan berpikir gosipnya akan berhenti di R1 (sejauh-jauhnya, ia pikir, mungkin seluruh penghuni gedung R akan tahu), tapi ketika Jonghyun (RA lantai L1) menyapa Byungchan dengan namanya suatu hari, dia tahu kalau  _ semua orang  _ sudah tahu. Byungchan nggak pernah memperkenalkan dirinya ke Jonghyun.

Nama Byungchan menjadi terkenal (sebagai pacar Seungwoo) di kalangan anak-anak tahun pertama dan para RA.

—

  * _You get to break the rules._



—

Malam itu, piket membersihkan dapur lantai jatuh kepada Seungwoo, Byungchan, dan Hanse (R125, tetangga Seungwoo). Satu langkah terakhir adalah membuang semua kantong sampah yang ada di dapur. Kantong sampahnya tentu saja berat karena dipake seharian oleh semua orang di lantai itu, jadi ini adalah langkah yang paling, paling Byungchan benci.

“Aku males banget, kak,” Byungchan menggerutu sambil mengelap meja makan, tepat di saat Hanse sedang membersihkan wastafel (supaya Hanse nggak mendengar nada memelas dan manja Byungchan).

“Males kenapa?” Tanya Seungwoo, berpura-pura tidak tahu jawabannya (jawabannya adalah karena dingin dan kantong sampahnya berat).

“Hehe,” Byungchan hanya menyengir manja, sebelum duduk di kursi meja makan dan menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangan, lap kain terlupakan di depannya.  _ “You know why.” _

Seungwoo memutar bola matanya, lalu melirik Hanse (yang hanya menatap mereka dari jauh seakan tahu kalau mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia dengar). “Tapi bilang ke Hanse kamu sakit kaki, ya.”

“Hanse aku sakit kaki! Aku nggak ikut ke bawah ya!” Teriak Byungchan ke arah Hanse. Hanse hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Nggak usah bohong,” Hanse mendekati mereka dengan wajah cemberut. “Enak ya punya pacar RA. Kalo gue yang gini gue dilempar dari lantai 5 sama Kak Seungwoo kali ya.”

Seungwoo nggak membalas perkataan Hanse, tapi raut wajah berkata  _ ya, ini perlakuan khusus buat Choi Byungchan. _

_ “You’re lucky you’re cute,” _ Seungwoo mencubit pipi Byungchan sebelum mengangkat kantong sampah di kedua tangannya—Hanse, karena tangannya kecil (menurut Seungwoo), hanya membawa satu.

_ “Yeah, you’re lucky you’re cute,” _ ledek Hanse, sebelum mereka berdua menghilang ke arah lobi.

—

  * _He’s busy (he works 24/7) but he’s always there for you._



—

Nggak ada tulisan atau cerita atau  _ apapun _ di dunia ini yang bisa mempersiapkan Byungchan buat  _ homesickness. _

Di hari ulang tahunnya, rasa sepi itu benar-benar menusuk.  _ Sure, _ anak-anak lantai menulis  _ rolling paper _ untuk Byungchan. Bahkan Seungwoo mengajak anak-anak lantai patungan membeli kue dan mereka semua  _ (well, _ hampir semua) mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Byungchan di dapur.

Tapi setelah semuanya selesai, sekarang, jam 3 pagi, Byungchan terbaring di kasur dengan perasaan sedih dan sepi dan ingin pulang. Ia ingin menghirup udara kampung halamannya. Ia ingin memeluk mamanya dan papanya. Walaupun rumah tidak jauh dari sini.

Yang mengagetkannya adalah ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

“Kamu masih bangun, kan?” Suara Seungwoo.

Saat Byungchan membuka pintunya, Seungwoo berdiri di situ, dengan senyuman lelah dan kantung mata di bawah matanya.  _ “Sorry. _ Kamu belum tidur, kan?”

“Belum,” balas Byungchan.

“Bagus deh,” Seungwoo tertawa kecil. “Maaf, ya.  _ I wanted to come earlier but we had an emergency meeting after your birthday party.” _

Byungchan mengangguk, mengingat kalau tadi Seungwoo, Sooil, Seungsik (RA lantai R3), dan beberapa RA lainnya yang tidak begitu ia kenal (tapi sering ia temui dan bahkan ada di pestanya tadi) pergi duluan sebelum pesta kecil Byungchan benar-benar selesai.

_ “It’s okay,” _ Byungchan membiarkan Seungwoo masuk.

_ “I wish I could be with you for the whole day, but,” _ Seungwoo menghela napas panjang sambil duduk di kasur Byungchan. “Kamu tahu kan aku kerja 24 jam.”

“Yang penting kamu sama aku malam ini,” Byungchan duduk di sebelah Seungwoo, sambil tersenyum. “Aku jadi nggak kesepian.”

—

  * _Not everyone gets to experience this luxury._



—

Saat Februari mendekati ujungnya, hal itu menandakan kalau sudah hampir setahun Byungchan tinggal di asrama ini. Ini berarti dia harus segera meninggalkan asrama, dan pindah ke apartemen di luar kampus (yang juga tentu saja berarti dia harus meninggalkan Seungwoo yang hanya akan pindah gedung dan/atau lantai).

“Lo daftar jadi RA aja,” adalah saran jenius Wooseok.

“Mana bisa,” Byungchan menghela napas. “Aku nggak baik, nggak karismatik, nanti mereka nggak mau dengerin aku.”

Karena anak-anak tahun pertama adalah mimpi buruk.

“Dia kan kerja 24 jam, 7 hari seminggu, jadi nggak bisa nginep di apartemen lo juga. Tapi kalo lo jadi RA juga, kalian masih bisa nginep-nginepan.”

_ Call him weird or shallow, _ tapi itu adalah kalimat yang mendorong Byungchan untuk menjadi RA.

Maju 2 bulan, dan di sini dia sekarang—kaus merah, lanyard, berdiri di lobi dengan Yerin (RA lantai E5) di depan  _ House 1, _ menyambut para  _ freshmen _ dengan senyuman palsu dan tanpa lelah. Dia ditempatkan di  _ House 1, _ gedung E, lantai 1, bersama dengan Seungsik. Setidaknya, dia mengenali Seungsik.

Gila, Seungwoo berarti benar-benar hebat. Sekarang baru pukul 7 malam (jam kedua dari shift 5 jamnya) dan dia sudah  _ lelah _ menyapa dan menjelaskan dan mengantar.

Penyemangatnya adalah ketika dia akan berpapasan dengan Seungwoo (sekarang seorang RA lantai W2) saat mengantar ke gedung W. Saat ia sedang mengantar seorang anak ke lantai W2, mereka berpapasan dengan Seungwoo yang sedang kembali turun untuk membantu mengantar anak-anak baru. Seungwoo menyapa Byungchan dengan senyuman manis (senyuman khusus Byungchan), dan Byungchan juga membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama manisnya.

Anak yang sedang ia antar, di sebelahnya, setelah yakin kalau Seungwoo sudah cukup jauh, berbisik pada Byungchan,

“Kak, itu siapa? Ganteng banget.”

Byungchan tersenyum bangga. “RA lantai ini. Pacarku.”

“Wah!” Anak itu berbinar-binar matanya. “RA di sini ganteng-ganteng dan cantik-cantik banget… Ada yang masih single nggak, ya… Kak, seru nggak sih, pacaran sama RA?”

“Seru,” jawab Byungchan singkat. Tapi senyumnya lebar mengingat-ingat ini kesempatan yang nggak bisa dialami semua orang. “Tapi jangan naksir sama pacarku, ya. Aku tau dia ganteng.”

Anak itu hanya tertawa.

—

_ Bonus: he’s too nice, and he’s so fucking popular. _

—

“Kak Seungwoo, Facebook kakak apa?”

Alis Byungchan berkedut.

Ini pertanyaan biasa dan simpel.  _ Basic, _ bahkan.  _ How else is Seungwoo supposed to communicate with them  _ kalo dia nggak tahu Facebook mereka? Tapi ini orang kelima malam ini yang menanyakan Facebook-nya seakan-akan mereka anak lantai ini, padahal bukan. Byungchan tahu jelas wajah-wajah semua anak W2, dan orang ini jelas-jelas bukan anak W2. Buat apa dia butuh Facebook Seungwoo?

“Han Seungwoo,” jawab Seungwoo dengan senyuman. Jari orang di hadapan mereka ini gemeter sambil mengetik satu persatu huruf di nama Seungwoo.

“Yang ini kak?” Tanyanya, badan sengaja mendekat ke Seungwoo untuk menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

“Betul!” Seungwoo mengangguk.

“Makasih kak!” Orang itu pun pergi, senyum lebar di wajahnya.

_ “You’re too nice,” _ Byungchan cemberut. “Dia kan bukan anak W2. Buat apa dia nanya Facebook kamu?”

Seungwoo hanya tertawa.  _ “Are you jealous?” _

_ Byungchan scoffs. “Of course I am. _ Kamu populer, tahu.”

_ “Isn’t that nice? _ Bukannya RA emang harus  _ friendly _ dan terkenal supaya anak-anaknya lebih nyaman buat  _ reach out  _ ke kita kalo ada apa-apa? Bukan cuma masalah kehidupan asrama, tapi masalah lain juga kita harus bisa dengerin, loh.”

Byungchan memutar bola matanya. “Oke,  _ senpai. _ Terserah.”

Seungwoo tersenyum. “Jangan ngambek, dong. Kamu lebih lucu kalo senyum. Pipinya bolong.”

Byungchan memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya, kesal. “Gini?”

Seungwoo tertawa lagi. “Byungchan, Byungchan. Padahal kamu sama populernya. Sama gantengnya. Kamu aja nggak nyadar.”

Byungchan semakin cemberut.

“Gantengan kamu, tahu! Buktinya, lebih banyak orang minta Facebook kamu daripada aku!”

Tapi dia tidak bisa marah terlalu lama—klise dan  _ cheesy,  _ tapi ketika Seungwoo hanya memberikannya senyuman yang khusus untuknya (senyuman yang Byungchan kenal betul), marahnya langsung hilang.

_ God, he’s so hot it’s unfair. _

**Author's Note:**

> you know where to find me (gang signs) seungsiknet on twt and cc


End file.
